L'automne
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ray ama el otoño por varias razones.


¡Hola, sempais! Dios, ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que publiqué algo para _Beyblade_ , aunque constantemente me picaba la idea de darme una vuelta por este mundo que antes devoraba mucho tiempo de mis lecturas. En fin, así que tuve esta cruenta batalla con las ideas e hice un esfuerzo enorme por dedicarle un fic a esta hermosísima pareja el día que supuestamente cumpleaños Ray (sí, soy ese tipo de escritora xD, pero a veces se necesitan excusas para exprimir al cerebro).

 _Beyblade_ no es ni será nunca de mi propiedad. Le pertenece a Takao Aoki. Yo sólo estoy buscando entretenerme y quizá, darles un buen rato a ustedes (nwn).

 **Advertencias:** Bueno, antes que nada debo advertir que llevo una enorme ausencia no sólo con la pareja, sino también de cualquier otra pareja que no sea yaoi/slash, por lo que he perdido práctica (sí, me siento como explorando viejos territorios que me parecen nuevos, en lo que recuerdo). También es probable que haya un ligero OoC (aunque la historia es tan corta que seguro ni se notara).

Sin más, espero que les guste mi pequeña contribución (:D)

* * *

 **((*~* [L'AUTOMNE] *~*))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

« Me pierdo en tus ojos y siento mi espíritu elevarse y alzarse como el viento. ¿Estoy enamorada? Me debilita una mirada. ¿No es eso a lo que llaman romance? ».

Debbie Gibson, _Lost in your eyes._

 **.ͼͽ.**

Ray siempre había amado el otoño porque le recordaba una época donde todo parecía más sencillo. En esos días cuando sus únicas preocupaciones consistían en robar la última botana o encontrar un lugar propicio donde sentarse a leer, medio recostado en las colinas que formaban las —crujientes— hojas; recordaba lo hermosa que lucía su aldea cubierta por las hojas que, en su imaginación de niño, parecía un mar dorado y rojo, quebradizo al contacto de sus pies.

En ocasiones extrañaba el rítmico crepitar de las llamas que su padre avivaba en la chimenea, haciendo que se proyectaran sombras casi mágicas a través de la sala. También adoraba el dulce sabor del chocolate que su madre preparaba conforme las noches empezaban a volverse más frías.

Fue en otoño la primera vez que su padre le compró una bicicleta y lo enseñó a montarla. Durante el mismo año, coincidió que su madre descubrió sus aptitudes con el violín y se dispuso a darle lecciones de música.

Y qué hermosos son los fuegos artificiales que la aldea prepara: Las explosiones esmeralda, plata, carmesí y verde que él se sentaba a ver con admiración en algún banco fuera de su casa. Tiempo después amaría esa estación porque, tal como la tradición que hacía brillar miles de estrellas de colores en el cielo, Mariah se sentaba a un lado, una de sus rodillas pegada a la de él con una gentil y silenciosa promesa que incluso ahora le resultaba sobrecogedora, aunque de una manera agradable. Una vida entera de confianza y amor… eso era lo que leía en los ojos de la chica, cuyo iris tenía un gran parentesco al paisaje otoñal que tanto le gustaba.

Esbozó una larga sonrisa.

Aún más, tenía muy presente que fue una bonita tarde de otoño cuando la conoció a _ella_ , mientras subía por una de las colinas y disfrutaba del viento fresco. Entonces apenas habría cumplido seis años y como hasta un par de semanas atrás vivía en una ciudad, encontraba realmente excitantes los caminos que subían por las montañas. En el fondo, embriagado por las historias que su madre solía contarle antes de dormir, las veía cargadas de un misticismo fantástico que debía ser explorado a fondo. Su imaginación volaba muy alto en ocasiones.

De pronto oyó la voz de una chica, le llamó la atención; ésta hablaba suavemente, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un animal asustado (« Tranquilo, pequeño. Estarás bien, sólo acércate un poco más »). Ray barrió el lugar con la mirada, hallándose completamente solo. ¿Acaso un espíritu podría estar dirigiéndose a él?

Incluso a esa edad, él no sentía miedo a los fantasmas. Además, era pleno día y los fantasmas no aparecían cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Sin embargo, cuando repasó nuevamente los alrededores, sin éxito, el ceño se le frunció. Al fin, captó movimiento en uno de los árboles y levantó la mirada, emitiendo al instante una clase de gemido ahogado cuando identificó a una niña sobre una rama gruesa.

Ella no se percató de su presencia, ocupada como estaba en extender su mano libre hacia un gatito blanco. Ambos lucían igual de asustados ahí, pensó Ray mientras contemplaba la imagen. Él estaba un tanto fascinado con los cabellos rosas que caían sobre los delgados y pálidos hombros de la niña, incandescentes y maravillosos.

¿Era un ángel?

Ray se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

—Vamos —insistió ella, apretando los ojos (tal vez, para no mirar hacia el vacío o quizá por el esfuerzo de estirarse tanto) —, no tengas miedo.

—Tú eres la que parece asustada —comentó Ray al pie del árbol.

Ella abrió los ojos violentamente y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó. Durante un segundo, el corazón del pelilargo se detuvo en su pecho con un golpe doloroso mientras lanzaba un gritito alarmado; el pinchazo de la culpa y el miedo menguó al ver que la chica se aferraba a la rama de estaba a sus pies, igual que un koala. Ray tragó saliva y corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

La pelirrosa gritó llena de pánico.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclamó Ray, angustiado otra vez—. Escucha, déjate caer. Voy a atraparte. —Sólo obtuvo como respuesta otro grito y que se apretara todavía más contra la rama. A un lado, el gatito miraba con ojos abiertos la escena—. Tranquila. Estoy aquí.

—¡Es tu culpa! —Replicó ella.

—Lo sé. Disculpa. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Ray jamás supo exactamente cómo fue que convenció a Mariah de soltarse, pero recordaba con claridad la serie de hematomas que les quedaron a ambos. Una por dejarse caer y el otro porque sirvió de cojín amortiguador. No obstante, para el siguiente otoño ambos eran grandes amigos y Mariah sabía que podía confiar en él para cualquier cosa, que Ray siempre estaría ahí para atraparla.

En el presente, la pelirrosa (convertida en una hermosa mujer), arqueó la ceja.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Preguntó al ver que únicamente conseguía hacerlo sonreír más. Él se encogió de hombros y rodeó con su brazo la cintura de ella. Luego, se inclinó para hundir la nariz en su cabello, observando con orgullo el pequeño bultito que descansaba en los brazos de la pelirrosa—. ¿Huh?

—Nada especial. Sólo recordaba una vez que me preguntaste por qué me gusta tanto el otoño —contestó—. Y mira, creo que ahora tengo una nueva razón. —Añadió, señalando a la pequeña Rin. Mariah parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida por las cavilaciones de su esposo y luego rodó los ojos, asintiendo.

—Sí, creo que el otoño es una excelente estación.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Lo sé! No es muy buena, pero voy corta de tiempo (xD) y necesito apartarme un rato de la compu, antes de que me la quiten.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que puedan darme la oportunidad de leerlos en algún review!

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias! El rectángulo de abajo los está esperando (:D)


End file.
